In a modern world with ever-progressing technology, display-associated techniques such as electrophoretic displays (EPDs) are developed for providing convenience in the daily life. In general, an EPD, featuring high reflectivity, high contrast and capability of sustaining stable images, is common in electronic books to provide users with simulation of ordinary ink on conventional paper. Therefore, researchers and developers of the industry constantly seek for a display driving mechanism with enhanced power efficiency for an EPD.